


Victor, Victoria

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Living Together, Love, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Arranjaram-os para um casamento e eles agora arranjavam-se para a felicidade, para a liberdade de ser quem sempre quiseram ser.
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot
Kudos: 2





	Victor, Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Concluídas as formalidades religiosas do casamento, os noivos e os convidados dirigiram-se ao salão de festas para a recepção e o jantar. As famílias Van Dort e Everglot, nada contentes com a invasão de cadáveres que precedera a cerimônia, ainda desconheciam a ausência de fortuna uma da outra. Somente Victor e Victoria tinham consciência de que casaram-se sem um tostão no bolso, deixariam para contar isso aos pais na manhã seguinte, houveram surpresas o suficiente naquela noite.

A verdade era que Victoria sequer importava-se com dinheiro, via em Victor um semelhante — atrapalhado, socialmente perdido, apreciador de pianos. Victor tornava rosadas as bochechas pálidas de Victoria, nos olhos dele seu reflexo era muito diferente daquele infeliz, o qual ela via constantemente no espelho do quarto em seus solitários dias. 

Eram praticamente estranhos, agora pobres e tiveram o casamento abençoado por um cadáver, entretanto encontravam-se imensamente felizes e realizados. Victoria viu em Emily uma semelhante também — apaixonada, melancólica, inocente. Seu coração jamais deixaria de rezar pela alma da pobre moça, para que ela encontrasse a felicidade além daquele mundo material e cruel.

Victoria pegou a mão de Victor e o levou para o meio do salão, era a hora da valsa dos noivos. Ele pisou em seu pé mais de uma vez, pediu desculpas outras tantas, mas Victoria satisfazia-se com aquelas imperfeições mais do que tudo. Fora criada para exercer comportamentos adequados à sociedade — não tocava piano, pois era vulgar para moças; mantinha sempre um sorriso no rosto, pois moças deveriam tranquilizar os homens da casa; iria casar-se com um homem rico e de boa família, pois é assim que a vida de moças como ela deveria ser.

Victor não era rico, seus pais eram questionáveis e espalhafatosos, ele quase envolvera-se com um cadáver, não sabia dançar, mas conhecia bem as teclas de um piano. Poderiam tocar juntos, fugir para Londres num coche qualquer, ganhar a vida com a música, quem sabe…

Era estranho para Victoria _sonhar_ , fora ensinada apenas a aceitar a realidade à qual era imposta, de forma nunca a questionar ou cogitar outras possibilidades. 

Expressou rapidamente suas ideias a Victor, este, tímido como era, chocou-se de antemão, mas, depois de considerar por algum tempo, sorriu com sinceridade. Victor disse à Victoria que, depois de aventurar-se no mundo dos mortos, não tinha nada mais a temer e que sempre tivera um sonho secreto de ministrar aulas de piano para quem quisesse aprender.

Victoria riu, _estava_ _feliz_ , outra coisa que não lhe era comum, nunca havia dado gargalhadas de mostrar os dentes e relatou a Victor que desejava isso também.

Enquanto dançavam — sem notarem que eram julgados pelos parentes presentes por seus passos atrapalhados — Victor contou-lhe histórias engraçadas de sua infância e Victoria fez o mesmo, até então achava que não tinha nenhuma, mas _descobriu-se_.

Victor e Victoria tinham muito mais a descobrir, sobre a vida conjugal, a vida individual, os sonhos, os medos, o amor…

Arranjaram-os para um casamento e eles agora arranjavam-se para a felicidade, para a liberdade de ser quem sempre quiseram ser.


End file.
